


Pudding

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Isosceles Triangles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s05e11 Sam Interrupted, Food Sex, M/M, Multi, Pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tells Cas about the pudding incident. Cas wishes that he'd seen it. Dean gets his pudding (just not necessarily in his mouth).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> So...*ahem* I just had to add something to this series about that hilarious moment in "Sam, Interrupted".

“Dean, could you come over here for a sec?”

Dean doesn’t think anything of it when Sam calls out to him from the motel’s kitchenette. He shuts his laptop and gets up, crossing round the room’s partition to find Sam and Cas sitting opposite each other at the table by the window. Dean doesn’t know when Cas got here, and it takes him a moment to realise they’ve got a bowl of a thick, orange-ish looking substance set down between them. It takes another moment for him to realise what it is.

Sam shoots him a smirk. “Would you like some pudding?”

Cas, meanwhile, looks like he’s trying not to laugh. _Son of a bitch,_ Dean thinks. _Sam told him._ He isn’t entirely objecting, however, as he hopes this might end up being quite fun. “Um, yes. Please?”

That seems to be the right answer as Sam’s mischievous grin broadens further. “Well, show us how you ask for it, then. Cas hasn’t seen it.”

Dean gulps, noticing Cas’ eyes turn to rest expectantly on him. A flush of heat is spreading quickly across his face. Back at the mental hospital, his embarrassment had been dulled by necessity, but this is all purely for their entertainment. Not that that’s a bad thing.

Obligingly, Dean unbuttons his jeans and quickly hooks his thumbs into the waistband to shove them and his underwear down to his ankles in one go. Then, he throws his hands up above his head and enthusiastically shouts, “Pudding!” He jiggles his hips emphatically, causing his cock to swing between his legs and slap against his wobbling balls. The noise it makes is obscene, and both Cas and Sam look hopelessly amused.

When he’s finished, Cas gives a nod of approval, seeming to have enjoyed the display. “Alright. Get over here,” he instructs, and Dean waddles awkwardly closer to stand beside him. His cock is beginning to harden as he wonders what’s coming next.

Cas reaches up to take a firm hold of Dean’s still mostly-limp cock, and then with his other hand he picks up the bowl of butterscotch pudding from the table. He brings it closer to them, and then directs the end of Dean’s cock to sink into the thick, creamy substance. Dean gasps as he feels the cold goopiness envelop his dick, and he immediately starts to harden quickly beneath Cas’ fingers. Using Dean’s cock like a spoon, Cas scoops up some of the pudding and then leans in to close his mouth over the end. His tongue is wonderfully hot as it laps away the gloopy substance, and Dean sighs in delight.

Cas finishes cleaning him off with a smack of his lips, pulling back to stare at Dean’s now fully-hard and throbbing dick in front of him. He shoots a grin up at Dean’s face, who looks like he’s thoroughly enjoying this, and then begins to repeat the process. He finishes off a few more scoops of pudding from the head of Dean’s cock before glancing over at Sam, offering him the bowl. “He’s delicious. Do you want to try?”

It’s obvious from Sam’s expression that he does, even before he answers. “Yes, please,” he says, taking the bowl. “Come on, Dean.”

Dean shuffles over to the other side of the table and eagerly offers his cock out to Sam, who grasps hold of it and starts to smear it in even more pudding. Dean lets out a slight whimper when Sam’s mouth closes around the head again. He’s leaking by now, precome mixing with the pudding to give it a taste that he imagines is like salted caramel, and judging by Sam’s soft moans it’s utterly delicious.

Sam finishes off the bowl, rubbing Dean’s tip all over the sides to scoop up the lingering remnants of the dessert and then swiping his tongue across it. He makes sure he gets right into Dean’s slit, not allowing himself to miss any, and Dean gives a shuddering gasp.

“All done,” Sam says, pulling back and giving Dean’s bare ass a slap as he licks his lips. “You’ve had your pudding now. You can go back to whatever you were doing.”

Dean whines. Now that they’ve made him rock hard he’s hoping that they damn well finish him, but he knows that they want him to beg. “Please,” he whimpers, trying to ask nicely. “Could you please make me come? I could give you even more pudding if you keep sucking me.”

He sees Sam and Cas exchange a glance with each other, both smirking, and then Sam turns back to Dean. “Alright. I think for that you need to get yourself undressed and go lay down on the bed for us. We’ll come and fuck you after we’ve cleaned up.”

With excitement swirling in his stomach, Dean does as he’s told.


End file.
